True Love
by steffcomley
Summary: Jac has her secret, something she has never told anyone...but can the love of her life get it out of her, will he stay once he knows? And if something absolutely devastating were to happen...where would it leave them both... Multi shot. Please r&r, it's my first story!
1. Eyes on fire

"Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears"  
The teardrops fell slowly onto the white tiled floor of her pristine bathroom. The more she thought about the possibility, the harder they flowed. Makeup streamed down her face as each drop turned into a rushing waterfall. She sat against the hard wall, clenching her eyes shut, blocking out her view of that little white stick. The one thing that she thought she had right in her life, and this could ruin it all. Everything that the ice queen had done was to protect her from this moment. But she had to fail at it too...she just had to go and fall in love. At 38 years old, Jac knew she wouldn't get many more chances at this, and she wanted it so badly, yet the sickness had her running, running from Jonny again. He wouldn't want this, not with her. A cold hearted bitch with no maternal bone in her body. He'd leave. He'd run from her, blame her, hate her. So that's why, when Jac Naylor opened her eyes and found that the test was positive, she knew she would have to get rid of it, through any means possible.

"Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame, where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned"  
'Hello, Darwin.' Mo answered the annoyingly loud, ringing phone, glaring daggers at Jonny for leaving it, only to practically drool over his 'girlfriend'. 'Jac, its for you.' The feisty redheaded walked over, growling: 'don't call me Jac'. She beckoned for the phone, impatiently waiting for the younger registrar to hand it over. 'Its obs and gyney' she said as she placed the receiver in her boss' hand. Mo saw as her green eyes opened wide before she hissed into the phone. 'I said to call my mobile...i don't care if you couldnt get through...you should have tried again later...what?! I thought the appointment was tomorrow' she held a bony hand over the phone, 'maureen, what day is it?' Mo looked up from where she had been gossiping with Jonny. 'Tuesday, Ms Naylor'. Nodding once in thanks, Jac went back to the phone, with a slightly apologetic facial expression. 'Yes, sorry, I didnt realize...no, do you have any other appointments available?...next week?! Yes, fine.' She sighed as she slammed the phone down, waving off Jonny who had come to her 'rescue'. 'I'll be in my office if anyone needs me.' As the ginger cretin stalked off, the scot leaned in closer to his best mate. 'Do you think somethings up with her?' He asked. 'Obs and gyney, Jonny' she whispered before heading to her patient. Suddenly, it dawned on him, Jac Naylor had made one huge mistake.

"Sometimes, i hate every single, stupid word you say, sometimes i wanna slap you on you whole face, woah"  
Jonny practically ran to her office, trying to calm himself the entire way. 'Obs and gyney Jac,' he exclaimed as he opened the door. The look of horror that crossed her face told him everything he needed to know. 'You're pregnant, aren't you?' She didn't answer, instead looking at the floor. He sighed. 'Go on then' her vulnerable side whispered. 'Yell at me, break things off with me, hate me. Just get it over with.' Jonny look at her in surprise as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Instead of shouting, and dumping her and hating her like she thought, he gathered her sobbing frame into his arms. 'I love you Jac Naylor, don't you forget that. And this child is ours, so we'll raise it together, me and you. I'm not gonna leave you,not now, not ever.' She looked up, smiling through her tears. 'I love you too Jonny.'

"I think you just may be perfect, you're the person of my dreams, I've never ever ever ever been this happy..."


	2. I don't mind

"I don't mind it, i don't mind at all"  
Jac woke the next morning, snuggled tightly into Johnny's arms. For once in her life, she felt safe and loved. The sound of the scot's breathing sent her into a relaxing daydream of a small redheaded child, running round the garden, playing in the park. There were picnics in the summer sun, and as the child was sleeping, Johnny got down onto one knee, proclaiming his love for...'Jac, hello...' The redhead turned to look at the guilty man who had shaken her from the happiest moment in her life. Although she had never realised it before, Jac Naylor wanted to get married. "What were you thinking about?' Johnny asked her quietly. 'Us.' Came the simple reply, 'i was thinking about how the baby will definitely favour daddy.' She looked into his warm brown eyes, which sparkled with delight. 'She'll have your hair,' he whispered, capturing her lips with his own, 'and your eyes.' He began to shower her neck with kisses, moving further south as Jac mumbled in appreciation. His hands followed suit, stopping to rest of her slightly swollen belly. 'Hello darling, I'm your daddy and i love you very very much...' jac smiled fondly, she knew, that with the help of Johnny, this child was going to have a much better upbringing than her. To start with, it was already loved more than she'd ever been...


	3. love needs forgiveness

"Love just needs a witness and a little forgiveness"  
The week had passed quickly and before they knew it, both jac and jonny were in the waiting room for their first scan. Jac's pale face and death grip onto jonny's hand let him know exactly how nervous she was. 'Hey,' he whispered, soothingly, 'everything is going to be fine, stop worrying'. He gave her hand a quick squeeze in reassurance. 'What if i end up like her?' She muttered, barely audible. He face crunched in confusion, 'like who, honey?' The fiery consultant didn't answer, instead choosing to bite her lower lip. 'Jac...?' He tried again. Still, besides a warning flash of her eyes, nothing.  
'Ms Naylor...' the receptionist called, signaling for the pair to go in. 'Hi, im doctor stone, would you like to take a seat on the bed.' Jac did as she was asked, hoisting herself onto the shiny blue bed. 'Ok, lift your top, this will be a little cold.' The doctor placed the gel onto her swollen stomach, moving the machine (y- proby thing). Soon, the sound of the heartbeat was all that filled the room, making jonny gasp. He looked over at jac proudly, smiling at the tears of joy in her eyes. 'So, baby seems to be healthy, you're around 13 weeks pregnant, ill make you your next appointment.' The kind doctor smiled down at jac. 'With the history of miscarriages, we'll keep a close eye on you, but lets hope that the second child is as healthy as the first.'  
Jacs tears soon vanished to be replaced with shock and anger. 'Jonny, i can explain...'  
"But now you roll your eyes and walk away and shake your head..."


	4. have i done something wrong?

"Where have you been? Where have you gone? And have I done something wrong?"

"Jonny please?" The fiery consultant ran after him, trying desperately to catch him as he fled the hospital. He didn't turn around or indicate that he had heard her at all. "Jonny," she tried again, as tears streamed down her face. People were staring as the ice queen of Holby ran after the man she loved, following him into the car park. As she openly cried in front of her colleagues, screaming her lovers name. Then, a screech of tyres came from the left, a sound she would have heard had she been in her normal state of mind. A blood curdling scream that left jonny's blood running cold. He turned back finally, slowly, to the sound of silence. To a car, with the driver frantically scrambling out of it. Running back, towards the scene, he saw a body. Her body. A mass of ginger hair strewn out on the concrete, and blood, lots of blood. And it was his fault, if he'd have let her explain...there must have been a decent explanation, but no, he ran...because it was easier. That's where he an jac were alike, they ran from things that scared them, that were difficult.

"Jac," he called, crouching by her, stroking her hair. "Wake up baby, please...?" His tone was pleading as the tears fell down his cheeks, pouring out of his chestnut eyes. She lay still, barely moving, barely breathing. A pool of blood lay between her legs, a reminder of the baby they had and had now lost. Jac would kill him, she wouldnt cope with another loss. _good job she already has a child, _his mind gratefully told him. He took in a shaky breath. He would wait for an explanation from her, she deserved that much. And he loved her, couldn't leave her, EVER!

"There's a waltz playing frozen in time, blades of grass on tiny bare feet, I look at you and you're looking at me..."

Her eyes began to flutter as she registered a slight squeezing of her hand. White flooded her vision, so bright she had to close her eyes and attempt it again. "She's waking up," she heard a voice number, familiar yet unrecognizable. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes fully, taking in the hospital room. It was blurry and she felt groggy still. Her head was pounding and the brightness of it all didn't help. Slowly, jac turned her head to the side, seeing two sets of eyes peering at her. "Jonny." She mumbled, her voice raspy from not using it for so long.

"Shhhhh, get some rest, you had a nasty accident." He saw the horror cross her face as her arms fell to her stomach. A brief look at Sacha told him to tell her the truth. He felt a hand on his shoulder offering support. "You've been unconscious for nearly two weeks, you've broken a couple of ribs and your right arm. I'm so sorry jac."

"The baby...?" She asked quietly, already knowing and dreading the answer. A quick shake of his head sent her into a fresh bout of tears. Her grip on jonny's hand grew stronger, as she closed her eyes and tried to fight the pain. She had coped before, so she could cope again... right?

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took me sooooo long to update, internet has been down (I have been literally dying for months without it :( ) and now holiday has no internet either so this won't be updated for over a week, but I'll try and update more often! Thanks for all the reviews, especially akl110990233, that's really sweet! As ever r&r x**


End file.
